


Keepsake from France

by WritingBarnes



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Siblings, F/M, Fantasy, Fiction, Friendship, Gen, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Science Fiction, Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-05 11:50:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3119096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingBarnes/pseuds/WritingBarnes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac Lahey has never felt this stupid for traveling alone at night. This is his first time something attacked him for being in their territory. And he realize it won't be his last. Now he's wounded in a public place and the girl trying to help him seems to be having a hard time to keep both of them alive.</p><p>Tatiana Haven thinks Isaac is an idiot for rejecting her help, not that she's going to listen. She was asked to assist Isaac but she didn't think she would be in too deep with this so-called mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Teen Wolf fan fiction and my first fan fiction in this website so please bear with me. Any inputs, comments, or advice is welcomed. I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing them
> 
> Love, ER

"Excuse me, sir?" Isaac opens his eyes and watched the stewardess gives him a small smile, telling him they'll be arriving shortly.

 

He let out a small sigh and watches the foreign place he's about to live in. The scenery reminds him of the last time he and Chris Argent went to France only this time, he's alone. He vividly remembers when Chris told him to leave France. It was for the best, the older man said to him when he doubted his decision to go on their separate ways. 

 

_"Not to doubt your excellent strategic skills, Chris but being alone means we'll be more prone to attack." Isaac furrowed his eyebrows in confusion._

_"Listen, kid. I know it's going to be risky and more dangerous but we have been in France for what, a year? And we barely have enough clues."_

_Isaac stayed quiet while Chris continued,_

_"Since I cannot go anywhere, I'll stay here and keep looking around. You should go back and let your friends know about... all this mess we're in. They might be able to help us." Chris told him._

_He couldn't go back now, he thought. Not when Allison's death is still fresh in his mind. But he nodded anyway and pack up his things. He was supposed to take a smaller plane back to Beacon Hills but he bought a ticket to San Fransisco when he stole a glimpse at Chris' journal and saw San Fransisco as one of the potential place for the hunters. Chris couldn't disagree with him, not when he saw Isaac's pleading eyes._

  
_"Fine. I'll get someone to help you later in San Fransisco. Take care, kid." He finally said._

 

* * * * *

 

"Hey, I just arrived. I'm going to go the new flat. Bye." Isaac left a short voicemail when he finally exits the airport. The weather is definitely colder and windier than Beacon Hills, not that he was complaining. This might be the new start he was looking for, he thought. Not too far from Beacon Hills to make him miss Beacon Hills and not to close either which gave him a weird sense of comfort.

 

His new flat is located near the pier which makes it relatively more windy. It belongs to one of Chris' friends who is more than willing to help them out and rent his extra flat for Isaac to stay. It's so neat, was the first thought that comes to Isaac's mind when he steps inside the flat, a huge contrast to his old room in Scott's house. There's not much to see when everything is in black and white and every items are neatly placed on the huge shelf. He lets out an impressed chuckle when he opened a door to a room filled with guns and aid kits. He puts his bag in the next room, which only have a queen sized bed covered in grey sheet and several furnitures in similar color scheme. 

 

"I'll just look around later." He says to himself as he lays on the surprisingly comfortable bed and closes his eyes.

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How is it? I hope you like this :D   
> Advices are welcome!

It was around 10 p.m when Isaac wakes up from his long nap. He lays for a few minutes, trying to gather his thoughts before he walks out of the master bedroom and continue the apartment tour. He finds a door which leads to a slightly smaller bedroom and another door to the bathroom across from his room. Satisfied with his small tour, he grabbed his wallet and left the flat to get some fresh air and a good dinner.

He should have worn thicker clothes, he thought as he shivers and buttoned up his black leather jacket. His feet brought him to a small old diner. The tinkling sounds the door made when he pushes it opens causes the waiter to look up and gave him a tired smile.

"You're just in time. We'll be closing in 30 minutes. Welcome!" He greets and guides him to an empty table.

He returns the smile with a small thank you as he sits down. His eyes scans the room, a habit he has been accustomed to after he turns into a werewolf. His ears picks up a small chats between the waiters and the steady, calming heartbeat of another customer. A young woman is sitting a few tables next to him. Probably aound his age, he notices as he watches her eyes twinkles at the sight of the infamous clam chowder the waiter set down in front of her. She takes out a black hairband and ties her short blond hair into what seems to be a tiny ponytail before she starts eating.

"Ready to order, sir? We have the best clam chowder around here." The waiter approached him with a small notepad in his hand.

"I'll have that, please." He nods at the waiter, once again left alone by the waiter.

It is one of the best soup he has ever eaten, he concluded when he tries the soup. Growing up in Beacon Hills has limited his food experience and for once he was glad he left Beacon Hills. Putting the thoughts asides, Isaac finishes the chowder in a short time and quickly pays for the food before he left. He can see the girl still enjoying her clam chowder from the window before he finally make a left turn and disappears from sight.

* * * * *

He quietly wanders around the pier for almost two hours, enjoying the quiet scenery and the absence of crowds. He finally stops near an abandoned area, flashing his gold eyes when he hears a faint rustling sound. A low growl escapes his lips as he transforms into a werewolf and quickly jumps to avoid the surprise attack. It hits him on the upper arm and left him whimpering and falls on his back. Another attack comes from the other side, successfully hurting his leg. He panics and starts to look around, trying to locate the attackers. They were too fast for him, especially when he's injured. He lets out frustrated growls as he spots figures moving at inhumane speed attacking him. After a few more attacks to his legs, they finally shows themselves. Isaac keeps whimpering pain as three figures approaches him, their eyes glinting with malice.

"A werewolf? My, my, what a lucky day." he hears a female voice cackling as he tries to get up.

He can see their pale faces under the streetlights. One shows his fangs and his eyes turns yellow.

"A lost pup?" He grins, holding Isaac on the ground with his left foot.

The third one shows what Isaac perceive as a pair of nasty wings, her eyes red in colors and her face looks like a porcelain doll. She crouches down to his height and brush some hair away from his face. The three of them looks beautiful, he admits before he winces in pain when the third one presses a sharp object to the wound on his shoulder.

"You have to forgive us, little wolf. We've never encountered a werewolf here for years and you suddenly show up. You do understand our excitement, right?" The first one says with a sultry voice.

"Let's have some fun,hm?" The other female says, raising her arm to stab him when she stops mid air, eye widening in shock.

"What are you doing?" The male one turns to her in confusion.

"I- I can't move my arm!" She desperately tries to move her arm and stabs Isaac but failed.

The first female starts to pounce on him only to falls down and writhing in pain. Isaac watches the male one convulse in pain before he follows the path of his companions. Isaac's heart pounds louder in nervousness. He couldn't be more glad to have his attackers paralyzed by unknown force but this can only mean there's another creature lurking around them.

"First day in San Fransisco and you're already in trouble, Isaac Lahey? You sure are a troublesome pup." Isaac hears a female voice nearing.

He tries to get up and focus on locating her. Her calming scents sends him back to lying on the ground. His werewolf eyes finally spots a familiar figure stopping in front of him before she reveals herself.

"You- The soup girl." He panted.

"Soup girl?" She laughs and shakes her head in amusement.

"Come on, Isaac Lahey, let's get you to a safer place." She helps him up, letting him leans on her for support.

"What about them?" Isaac asks as he looks back to see three figures crying in pain.

He looks at her when her eyes turns into a beautiful violet color and casts her gaze at the creatures. He couldn't help to wince when they turn into stone-like figures and crumbles into ashes. Once their remains got blown away by the wind her eyes turn back into the usual blue color and she looks at him with a smile on her face.

"They won't be able to kill you now. Let's get you home." she says and drags him back to his flat.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Isaac heard her let out a sigh, trying not to topple from the weight she was supporting.

"You know what, we'll sit first and heal some of your wound. It's more dangerous to walk like this." She finally says, dragging him to the nearest bench.

He watches her stretches out her arms and sits next to him. If he thinks those three creatures are beautiful, it wouldn't compare to the girl besides him. She ties up her hair again and turns to him, her eyes in her usual blue color, her lips curved into a small smile.

"I know you have a lot of questions but can it wait until we get you home?" She asks and he replies with a silent nod.

"Good." She puts her hand on his wounded thigh, whispers of enchantments escapes her lips and he watches her hands seems to light up like a firefly and warmth his wound.

"This should help you heal faster." She explains as she moves to the other sides to fix his other leg.

She's about to fix the wound on his arm when his ears caught some rustling sound. She looks up at him before putting his arm down.

"Your yellow eyes are showing. Someone's approaching. We should go back now before their friends catch up with us." She says.

Both of them quickly walk away from the pier and go back to his flat. He hides his surprised when she takes out a key to his flat and opens it so he won't have trouble lifting his injured arms. She sets her bag down on a table near the kitchen and guides him to the sofa.

"How do you even have the keys?" he finally asks when she finishes healing his wounds.

"I was asked to help assist you, since traveling alone might be dangerous." 

"Who?"

She stares at him as if he's an idiot and tilted her head.

"Chris Argent, of course. Who else? I owe him a favor and I have given my promise to help you."

"And what are they? The ones that attacked me at the pier." Isaac asks again, leaning on the sofa and watches her do the same on the sofa across from him.

"Vampires. Malicious creatures, if I must say. They have this agenda to wipe out all werewolf on earth and you are the first to come here in years."

"Why?"

"Because your bite is their kryptonite. You don't know that? " She waits for him to reply with a small shake of his head, "Werewolf's bite and claws could kill vampires. That's why they use special daggers and knives to cut you and make sure it won't heal quickly. You aren't just some puppy with enhanced strength, you know. There are a lots of thing you can do as a werewolf."

He nods and stares at her for a moment before speaking out, "and what about you?"

"What about me?"

"I saw what you did there and how you help healed the wounds. What are you?"

This time, she beams, as if prepared to answer the question with so much pride.

"I'm a Seeley court fairy. Our kinds don't mess with people unless provoked, and we have special powers too. It was a special privileges that usually inherited to females although there are some cases where males get to be one too. My grandmother told me I'm pretty special, something along the lines of being able to control almost all elements but I'm not that good at controlling the powers yet so it can be a bit troublesome at times." She explains.

He can see how proud she is with her power and her grandmother from the way her eyes shines. She grins at him and extends her hand.

"I forgot to introduce myself. Tatiana Haven. You can call me Tanya."

"Isaac Lahey, but you already knew that." He chuckles and shakes her hand.

"So, Isaac Lahey, what are you going to do tomorrow?" she asks.

"Looking around for some clues, maybe. Why?"

"I'm coming with you." She replies.

He furrows his eyebrows in confusion before shaking his head.

"No. I know you've helped me today but I can manage by myself." 

"I'm not asking for permission, Isaac. I am coming with you." she declares, her blue eyes shines brighter as she stares back at him.

 


	4. Chapter 4

She's watching him move, he sensed. He can feel her gaze at him as he walks back to his bedroom and he has a feeling she knows what he's up to. But he couldn't care less. She has helped him today and he won't be needing her help tomorrow when he goes to a more wooded area to find more clues on the whereabouts of the hunters. He takes out a small journal and a map, spreading it on the study desk at the corner of his bedroom. Rereading the journal, he realizes that they don't have much time. Chris is not doing very well, he thought to himself, especially if he sends Tanya for her. And he needs to find the hunters quickly without any distraction. Unable to find any more leads, he lies down on the bed and closes his eyes to get a little rest.

"I know what you're trying to do." he jumps when she caught him trying to sneak out of the flat the next morning.

"Okay, I know you're trying to help but this is our problems and you shouldn't be involved in this." He turns around and faces her.

She's already changed into a new attire and it seems she has even took a shower. Tanya crosses her arms in irritation and takes a few steps closer to Isaac.

"You don't understand, do you? This city is not like Beacon Hills, where there are a lot of werewolves around. Vampires basically owned this area and you will never be safe from them. I can help you. I have promised Chris to help you and I can't back out of that." She insists.

Isaac watches her expressions changes and her heartbeat increases. He lets out a smirk.

"What?" She asks.

"Why are you so nervous?" He asked back, causing her to take a step back in surprised.

"I don't know what you're talking about." she replies.

"Fine. Then I don't want you to come with me." He turns around and was about to open the door when he heard her sigh.

"They stole something from me. I need to find them too." She admits.

"What is it?"

"A ring my grandmother made. It can contain several fairy magic and if it weren't for a family problem, I wouldn't go this far to find them." She explains.

"And also, tonight is a full moon so you'll need someone to help you not lose control?" She added.

There's a long moment of silence in the room before he finally speaks up.

"Get your bag." he saw her light up and nods, grabbing her bag from the dining table and runs towards him, stumbling on her own foot in the process.

"For a fairy woman, you sure are clumsy." he mutters, catching her before she fell.

She replies with a sheepish grin as both of them exited the flat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How is it? I hope you guys like it so far :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone, how are you?  
> How do you like it so far?  
> Comments and advices are greatly welcomed! and let's be friends. I'll be happy to know you guys :D

Isaac successfully ducked the flying rocks while dragging Tanya behind him. He watched the man and the woman on the porch take out their guns and point it at them.

"WE DO NOT ACCEPT WEREWOLF HERE!" she shouted.

He turned to her in frustration. They were crouching behind a huge tree, her body pressed against his side while his arm still wrapped around her shoulder. She stared back with a small smile on her face.

"Aren't you glad I came with you?" She whispered and winced when she heard another gunshot.

He rolled his eyes but couldn't help but to be thankful for her stubbornness in coming along. She quietly stands up and dusted off the dirt from her black skinny jeans before extending her arms to help him get up.

"I'll go talk to them first okay? Think you can wait here and not wander around?" She asked, which he replied with a small grunt and a nod.

"Now sit tight and if I'll give you treats if you behave." She grinned and ran before he had the chance to kill him.

 

"STOP SHOOTING FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE!" he heard her screamed, clearly annoyed by the couple.

"You're a werewolf?" The man asked in his low voice.

Isaac watched the woman lowered her gun and changed her demeanor. It wasn't as defensive as she was when she saw him, which is good. Tanya slowly approached their front gate and stopped to asked for permission.

"My name is Tanya Haven. That's my friend, Isaac Lahey." She pointed her finger at his direction.

"My friend and I were sent by a friend of yours, Chris Argent. I promise you he's not going to harm any of you." Isaac's lips curved into a small smile at her introduction. She didn't address him as the monster he thinks he is. And he can see the surprised look on the couple's faces when she introduced him with such affection.

"What do you want?" The woman asked.

"We need your help in finding nomad hunters. A group of outcasted hunters. Specifically one with the name Alex McCain. Chris said you might know where they are." She calmly answered.

"Why do you need him? That son of a bitch would be dead by now if we know where he is." The man spatted in anger.

"He stole something from us. An Athame. The owner is not very pleased to see it lost so she put a curse on Chris, and will only take it back if we have the athame. And besides, you might need our help too." She explained in her calming voice.

He watched the couple stared at her suspiciously, as if trying to figure out what is she. She seems to exudes enough charm for them to motion her to enter their house. She didn't walk inside right away.

"Can Isaac comes too? We need him." She asked.

"He's a werewolf." The man grunted. "And he's a not a monster. He's a gentleman so please let him in. I promise he won't harm anyone." She replied.

"Fine. One growl and he's out." The woman finally said.

 

She turned around and waved him over enthusiastically. He chuckled as he approached her. She seemed to be the only one happy to see him coming over. "I have to put a tiny bit of magic to persuade them." She whispered excitedly as they walked into the house.

"I know. I can see your hands glowing with my werewolf eyes." He whispered back.

She giggled as she took his hand and he can feel the warmth seeping through. "This is going to help you keep calm. It's going to be hard talking to this couple. Figure you'll need a little help." She gently said before removing her hand from his and followed the couple to the living room.

He followed suits and found the couple sitting at one side across her, their faces expressed the discontentment of having him inside their house. It was a contrasting expression compared to Tanya, he thought to himself as he sat next to her. Both of them quickly discussed the pressing matter, alhtough it seems she was the one who do most of the talking, letting him elaborate certain topics when needed. He didn't mind that. Not when the couple look like they were ready to shoot him every time he opens his mouth. They reminded him of his abusive father, he concluded when they were about to leave the house.

"Thank you for your help. We'll update you as soon as we can." She smiled and took Isaac's hand.

"You. What are you? Another kind of monster?" The woman stopped her. She didn't answer her and flashed her violet eyes at the woman before turning around. He heard her gasped and he doesn't need werewof ears to know what she said to her husband when they left.

"Does it bother you?" He asked.

She let a small shrug but he can feel her grip tightened before she let go of his hand. "I have been treated like a monster since I was born and it shouldn't bothered me but it did." He saw the streetlights flickered before she took a deep breath to calm down.

"Sorry. I can't put calm energy in my own body." She apologized.

"That's okay. No one should be used to that." He mumbled.

"Look, you're not turning into werewolf! " she suddenly exclaimed.

He looked up at the evening sky. He would've been agitated by now. But with a year of practice and Chris Argent's threat to put a bullet in his head, topped with the weird calming magic she gave him, he was actually feeling very calm. "Yeah." He nodded, staring at his hands.

"Tell me if you need any help again. Once I get the ring, I can put some enchantment inside to help you deal with this full moon thing." She smiled.

He didn't reply and both of them quickly fall into a comforting silence as they walked back home. It was a long drive back, mostly because of the traffic and the two of them spent most of the time trying to get to know each other. He wouldn't be doing this if it weren't for the fact she declared to be his companion until they completed their mission.

 The first month went by so quickly he barely realized it. They would go around, trying to find more clues on Alex's whereabout. After the third month, he finally had enough. The lovely weather and his lovely companion couldn't destressed him. Chris Argent updated them on his deteriorating health. It was slower than the first time, which is good but still dangerous and worrisome.

A lot has changed in the span of three weeks. He noticed Tanya was a lot calmer than the first time they met. She's better at controlling her sudden outburst of power, which he will forever be grateful for. He couldn't count how many times he had to change the light bulb after she finished a call with a hunter. He also noticed how close they are now, not that he minds. Holding hands, putting his arm around her shoulders, laying his head on her lap, and small affectionate gestures has become so natutal he doesn't even remember how it started. Tanya has become such an integral part of his life in such a short time and he sometimes worried if he had to let her go when everything is over.

He wasn't the only who has the same thoughts. Tanya, despite her tendencies to tease the werewolf, knows that something's changed between them. Everything seems to be more intimate, to put it that way. She never had the chance to properly fall in love with someone, not when your identity gets in the way. And she likes this new feelings in her chest whenever she saw Isaac.

"So, are you going to follow me to Beacon Hills as well?" Isaac's voice interrupted her train of thoughts.

She looked up and gave him a grin. "Of course, my little puppy!" She exclaimed,knowing how much he hated that nickname.

"I'm taller than you, Tanya. Stop calling me puppy, you... you wingless tinkerbell!" He tried to retort.

There was a silence before she brusts out laughing. "what the hell is that? You are so bad at this." She laughed.

Isaac chuckled and his gaze softened as he watched Tanya wiped a tear from her eyes and giggled. He knows he's feeling something for the fairy in front of him and to his surprise, he feels happy at the realization.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally some fluff and improvement on their relationships :D and they're back to Beacon Hills!  
> Hope you guys enjoy this story and I would love to hear from you guys :)

The ride to Beacon Hills was quite complicated. They had to go on a small plane before taking an hour drive. Tanya opted for a shorter boat ride but he refused when he saw the grey sky above them. She laughed and told him he was exaggerating until an old man put a close sign at the dock, telling them storm is coming. He laughed harder.

"How do we get a car here?" She asked him.

They were at the outskirt of the town, just next to Beacon Hills. Unfortunately, not being at the center of the town means there are no rental service. Isaac took out his phone, hoping he still have the numbers. He smiled when he found the familiar numbers and pressed the dial icon, his eyes expressed his nervousness as he turned to Tanya.

"Uhm, can you do that calming magic thing. I fee l like puking." He mumbled.

"Who are you calling?" She asked, her glowing hands rested on his while she whispered a short enchantment.

"Hello?" She hold his shaking hand when someone picked up the call.

"Melissa?" His voice cracked. He didn't know if she noticed it but even if she did , Tanya didn't even look up.

"Isaac?"

"Y-yeah. It's me. I'm sorry for calling you all of a sudden." Tanya heard the woman let out a relieved sigh and told him how much she misses him before asking what's wrong.

"We were stranded at the fisherman's deck, the one across from Beacon Hills wharf. If it's not too much to ask, can you tell scott to pick us up? I couldn't reach him." Isaac asked.

She couldn't hear the full words but from the words she caught hearing, the woman was ecstatic to have him back. He ended the call after telling her their exact location. Her eyes fixated back to his hand, pretending not to listen. "Melissa was one of the nicest person on earth. She's like a mother that I never had." He told her about the time he stayed with Scott.

"She must be a lovely woman. " Tanya mumbled, watching his hand hold hers. "I have never had a mother. My parents gave me to my grandmother because they were scared ofme. I was just a few years old. My grandmother was so angry she almost cursed them. They broke contact with us, but promised to let me see my brother. He's not like me so we never told him anything. I am very close with him, you know, until one day they just left. I never told anyone this before. But that woman's voice reminds me ofmy grandma." She played with his fingers as she told him her story.

"When this is over, I'll help you fi nd your brother." Isaac promised her.

"Thank you."

"No problem." Isaac told her and unconsciously pulled her head closer and planted a kiss on her head. Both of them were crimson red by the time they realize what just happened. He clears his throat and tried to come up with an excuse to no avail. She bit her lips to suppress her smile, watching him fidgeted awkwardly.

"I like it." She finally speaks out.

"I know, I'm such an idiot. I'm so sor-- what?" He must have heard it wrong, he thought.

"I'm not going to repeat that." She crossed her arms, trying so hard not to look so embarrassed but he can her her thumping heartbeat loud and clear.

"I might do it again. " He pushed a strand of hair away from her face.

"I'd like that too." She looked up and grinned. 

"Good." He whispered before planting a soft kiss on her lips.

"How about that?" He whispered after breaking the kiss.

She licked her lips and put her arms around his neck, bringing them closer.

"That's great too." She smiled and tiptoed to kiss his lips. He brought his arms around her waist, pulling her closer and inhaling the sweet scent of hers. She was smiling through the kiss and his heart skipped a beat when they broke it off and she stared at him affectionately.

"I think I like you a lot, Isaac Lahey." She said. Trust her to speak out her feelings, he grinned and gave a small kiss.

"I think I like you a lot too, Tatiana Haven."

Both of them stood near a bus station and started talking to fill out the silence. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer as he told her about his abusive father. He can fell her flinched and tensed every time he mentioned the black eye and the fridge. She was angry, he can tell. So he rubbed her back to calm her down. "He's gone now, so that's over. " He told her.

Less than an hour later, a car drove by and stopped right in front of the bus stop. The rain makes it hard fo r them to see who's inside. The driver climbed out of the car with an umbrella on one hand and quickl y walked towards them. A huge smile appeared on Isaac's face when he realize who that is.

"Melissa!" He exclaimed, giving her a hug and ignoring his wet clothes.

"It's so good to see you again, Isaac. " She laughed and turned to Tanya, clearly interested in who the woman with Isaac is.

"Oh hello." She smiled at her.

"Hi. I'm Tanya. I'm Isaac's...." Tanya looked up at him, wondering what they are.

"Girl friend. She's my girlfriend. " He finished her sentence. It's not everyday he found Tanya stuttering and losing her composure. The words fell out of his mouth so naturally and it feels so right for both of them. Melissa McCall smiled and pulled her into a hug.

"It's nice to see you. You must have been one hell of a woman to keep up with this young man. Come on. Let's go back. They would be happy to see you. " Melissa said.

"Where's Scott?" He asked when she statted to drive the car.

"He's staying with Stiles and I wanted to pick you up. So, are you staying with us?" She asked.

"Urn, Chris told us one of his friend's house is no longer occupied since they left to France to help him. I think we can just stay there. Scott wouldn't be happy to have us sleeping on his bed." Isaac replied.

Melissa nodded and drove them to the house, which turned out to be near Scott and Stiles' neighborhood. It was a small house, with minimalistic decoration. Isaac wondered if this is the same person who owned the apartment in San Fransisco. The house is definitely more homey than the flat they stayed in, he thought. Melissa bid them goodbye before driving away fo r her night shift. They roamed around the house and were more than satisfied.

Tanya showered first and when she's done, she went to the bedroom to get her wallet and her phone before waiting for Isaac in the living room. He came out of the shower 10 minutes later, his phone and wallet already tucked into his jeans pocket. 

"We need to buy some stuff. Food, clothes?" She told him.

"I still have some clothes in my oId house. You can wear those. And we can order pizza." He hugged her from behind, clearly not interested to get out even after the rain stopped.

"Ugh, Fine. I still have leggings I can use. But we need to buy some food. Come on. " She wriggled out of his embrace and gave him a chaste kiss. "It's our first date!" She grinned as he put his arm around her waist and walked out of the house.

"How did you get the money anyway?" He asked, clearly impressed by her flowing cashflow.

"My grandmother threatened to put a curse on my parents if they didn't give me some allowance. It's the least they can do, she said. It doubled when they got divorced so that's nice." She grinned.

"You are one sneaky girl."

"but you like this sneaky girl."

"That, I do." He laughed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Chapter 7 is here :D  
> What do you think so far? And please do say something cause I would love to know you guys.  
> I also have Tumblr tonight-such-a-beautiful-night.tumblr.com in case you got one.   
> Enjoy !

Tanya occasionally stole a glance at Isaac as he animatedly explained the places they walked by. He really looks like a puppy, she smiled to herself. He told her stories about his best friend, Scott and Stiles, the death of his crush, his stoic, expresionless alpha, Derek, and his banshee friend, Lydia. His hand kept holding hers as he told her how nervous he was, to come back to Beacon Hills. Lots of memories, he told her. It was easier with her, he added with his puppy grin. She would gave teasing replies here and there, and he can see how proud she was for him to be able to come back again. She couldn't help but wonder if this is how it feels to be married to someone. The affectionate banters, doing housework and even do some grocery shoppings.

Once they have arrived, Isaac took the shopping basket and followed her, letting her be in charge of shopping. He lovingly gazed at her as she took out her phone and told him some things he should find. He begrudgingly obeyed her and headed to the opposite direction, only to stop at the snack section.

'She wouldn't mind.' He shrugged and grabbed some chips and sweets she would like. He was too busy choosing snacks to notice another guy walking towards him, engrossed in choosing snacks.

"Sorry." The blonde haired guy mumbled when he crashed into him.

Isaac's eyes flashed yellow and he blinked before turning around. The guy had to be around his age if not younger, he observed. The guy seemed to smell his scent for Isaac watched his eyes flashed in similar color before turning back to blue.

"You--" Isaac was about to ask when his phone rang. He looked down to get his phone and by the time he looked up, the boy has disappeared.

"Oh there you are!" Tanya appeared and walked towards him with a bunch of stuffs on her hands.

"I just saw a werewolf I don't know." Isaac told her.

"It's been more than a year. Maybe someone came to Beacon Hills and stayed?" She looked at him, her hands busy putting the stuffs into their basket. He shrugged and let go of the topic, accepting her reasoning and too busy debating with her on how many snacks he can buy.

 

* * * * *

 

Isaac had to bribed her with a promise to accompany her to the town's library so that she would come with him to Beacon Hills High School the next day. She reluctantly agree, partly because she doesn't want to disappoint him and the fact that he has a very sad puppy look and she couldn't say no to that. They rode the motorcycle stowed in the garage, thanking Chris for being influential to his friends and providing them with a mode of transportation.

"What if they hate me?" She hissed as he helped her off the bike.

He took off her helmet and put it on the seat. She was too nervous to care about the hairs sticking to her face, which he finds very cute. He pushed it away and give her a kiss on her forehead.

"It will be fine. They're a bunch of werewolves and a banshee so I doubt they'll be judging you." He told her while rubbing her back in a circular motion. That seems to calmed her down a little, her heartbeat seemed to slowed down.

The sound of the ringing bell got her jumping in shock and stared at him as if someone's going to kill her. He grinned and hold her hand while they waited to his friends to come out. No one seemed to notice that the guy standing in front of their building was their schoolmate. Some would stole a curious glance at the two before walking away. She knew his friends are about to come out from his straightened posture. He was as nervous as she is, she thought. A loud gasp turned her attention to the group of people few feets in front of them. Isaac gave them a small wave and they all pounced at him, giving him the tightest hug he had ever have.

"Scott's beta told us there's a new werewolf in town. We didn't know it was you!" Scott slapped his back. She knows him by the red in his eyes that disappeared within seconds.

"Beta?" Isaac asked.

"Scott bit him and now he's an alpha and have a beta." A giddy looking boy, she assumed was Stiles said.

"Looks like he's not alone." a girl said.

She has a strawberry blonde hair and Tanya concluded she would be Lydia, the banshee. The attention is now shifted to her, which made her more uncomfortable than before. Isaac felt her grip on his hand tightened and he pulled her closer as he gave his friends a grin.

"This is Tanya, my girlfriend." He introduced.

"Hello." Tanya tried her best to smile. Isaac continued to introduce all his friends to her and they seemed to accept her, which was nice. She stood by Isaac while making small talks.

"We're waiting for him before we go to Scott's place. There have been some weird murders and we're going to find out what. Wanna come?" Stiles told them.

"Yeah sure. We need to tell you something too." Isaac nodded.

The door suddenly slammed opened and he saw the blonde boy from yesterday came running out, lacrosse stick in his right hand and his backpack on the other.

"Sorry. I fell asleep." He told them with his sheepish grin.

"This is Isaac. He's a friend." Lydia saved them the introduction.

"Oh hey. Nice to meet you man." Liam nodded and he let out a small gasp when he looked at the girl next to him. She was wearing a similar expression, which made everyone stared in confusion.

"Liam?" She asked, her voice so soft it almost inaudible.

"Oh my God, Tanya, I've missed you." He gathered his thoughts and smiled, opening his arms to pull her into a hug, which caused Isaac to growl.

She held back a sob, hugging him tightly. The moment was interrupted by Stiles' cough. Both of them pulled away and she stared at Isaac with teary eyes.

"It's Liam!" She grinned.

"Your long lost brother?" Isaac confirmed.

"This pup is your brother?" Stiles asked out loud.

"Pup?" She stared at him in confussion before it dawned upon her.

"You're a werewolf?!" She gasped at her brother.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, how do you like it so far? I hope you guys like it  
> And I would love to get some advice/comments on how do you like it to proceed.  
> :D  
> enjoy!
> 
> -E.R

"Why is her eyes violet? It's turning red now. Guys, what is she? Isaac?" Stiles blabbered when he noticed the changes in Tanya's pupil color.

Everyone turned to her and she stepped back in shock, blinking rapidly to make it disappear. She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down.

"Grandma told me to get her stolen ring back and find you. You need it, she said. I didn't know you would need it cause you're a werewolf!" She exclaimed, her violet eyes turned to sea green color, reflecting her nervousness.

Isaac carefully touched her arm to divert her attention. She jumped at his touch, her eyes slowly turned back to its bluish color although Isaac is sure they were about to change again if she looked away from him.

"Maybe we should go... to a more private place?" Kira suggested when she noticed everyone started to look at them.

"Yeah. The lacrosse changing room is empty?" Scott asked and was replied with quick nods from his friends when they saw Tanya's eyes started to change into amethyst color.

"Isaac." She gripped his hand tighter, incredibly scared at the news.

Her brother followed behind her, as surprised as her to see her eyes change colors. That's not human, he asked himself, wondering what his family has been hiding from him all these years. All he knows is that Tanya was sent to their grandmother's place because she has some medical issues and their grandmother can take care of her full time and make herbal remedies for her. He didn't ask much, mostly because no one would give him answers. So he stopped asking and enjoy the time he can spend with his older sister, creating a tight bond until he was told to cut ties immediately after he was expelled.

The gang entered the locker room, making sure no one was there and locked the door. Isaac guided Tanya to a sitting bench and whispered something to help her calm down. Stiles can see she's about to have a panic attack. He watched her took a deep breath and let it out, repeating it for a few times before she finally calmed down. Her eyes are still in its beautiful amethyst color and Stiles wondered how many colors it can changed into and the moods it reflected.

Her eyes scanned the room and stopped at Scott McCall. They don't need a werewolf hearing to hear her hissed in anger.

"You. You bit him." She said.

She stood up and slowly approached him. She let go of Isaac's hand and ignored Malia's growling and Kira's protective stance.

"Get away." She turned to Malia and the latter fell back, quickly turned back into human.

"Of all the people you can bite, you had to bite him? My brother?" Scott can see hurt in her eyes.

"Tanya, I don't have a choice." Scott explained.

"You don't have a choice?" She seethed.

"Tanya, don't." Isaac quickly said when he noticed Tanya's hands started to glow in an erratic manner.

She snapped out of her anger when the light bulbs on the room flickered before it explodes. Lydia and Kira screamed in surprise.

"What in the hell are you?" Lydia asked.

"Tanya?" Liam spoke out, his blue eyes caught hers.

She shook her head. Her eyes are back to blue even when her hands are still shaking. Isaac let out a small sigh of relief. 

"I have spent all my living years, exiled from my own family. They couldn't raise a monster, they say. I clenched my teeth and accept it because at least my brother is not going to going down the same path as me. But now, you turned him into a werewolf." Tanya's lips quivered.

All the memories of her parents looking away in fear every time she looked at them, the times they shooed her away and mumbled heartbreaking things to her, the times she cried in her grandmother's arm, wondering why they hate her came flowing back and she had to wiped a tear from her eyes. She can't cry, she thought, she was hurt enough and she's not going to waste another tear for them.

Liam stared at his sister. He didn't know. How could he not know. All those times she whispered him prayers and wishes to always be loved, he didn't know it was because she couldn't have it. Or the times she gave him the warmest hug because he was the only one bothered to give her a present. He can feel anger building inside him. He couldn't believe all this years they lied to him, giving him love while throwing away their own daughter.

"What are you?" Malia asked.

"Fairy woman." Lydia's closed eyes snapped open.

"Am I correct?" She asked and Tanya nodded with a small smile.

"Not bad, Banshee."

"Fairy? What in the hell is going on?" Stiles said, panic in his voice.

"My grandmother was one. It skipped a generation and when I was born, they found out what I am. They couldn't handle it so they give me to my grandmother." Tanya answered.

Liam took long steps towards her and pulled her into a hug. She gently rubbed his back when he started crying.

"I didn't know." He whispered.

"It's not your fault." She replied.

"Does your arrival have anything to do with several murders here?" Lydia asked.

"We don't know." Isaac answered, quickly explaining what happened in the past year he was away.

"I don't know about hunters but Dad said someone just moved in to Beacon Hills. We can check them out." Stiles said.

 

"Yeah, that'd be great." Scott nodded, still staring at Tanya.

"Listen, Tanya, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to bite him." He told her about what happened with the wendingo.

"Is he a good alpha?" She turned to Liam who nodded.

She took Scott's hand. He can feel a burning sensation on his wrist and a small mark appeared.

"Good. I don't trust you yet but I hope you will always remember your responsibility as an alpha cause if you don't and you got him hurt, I will personally torture you and kill you. This is a reminder for you and a way for me to locate you if i need to." Tanya's lips curved into a tight smile and Scott immediately nodded.

"She's always like that." Liam gave him an apologetic smile as they exited the school.

"What? Threatening people? How did Isaac end up with her?" Scott mumbled.

"You should be thankful she didn't kill you, Scott." Isaac shouted followed by stiles' mocking snorts.

 


	9. Chapter 9

Isaac didn't know who is going to die. Tanya, with her barely-controlled power and her emotional sides, or Derek, with his taunting and dismissive attitude towards her. They decided to go to Derek's place the next day, hoping he might lend a hand and the first thing he said to his girlfriend is "Get that out of my place.", which may or may not caused her eyes to glowed in a fiery red color and throw the man to a wall. It has been an hour and both of them are still at each other, trying to control the urges not to kill.

"What is this... athame anyway?" Lydia asked, trying to divert their attention.

"It is a sacred dagger used to perform rituals. There's this, um.. witch that Chris and I encountered when we were in France and we made a deal. She let us live and we get her dagger back. It was easy, until a hunter, Alex came and stole it. She put a curse on Chris and me, which doesn't work on me for some reason. She basically told us we need to find the athame or Chris will die. We caught some of the hunters Alex worked with to delay his death. It's been more than a year, and i doubt she'll stay patient." Isaac explained.

"What kind of curse?" Scott looked at Isaac and Tanya.

"Deteriorating health. When his body couldn't take it, he'll be in a comatose state while tortured. It was bad. I have been there before once." Tanya replied, "My grandmother told me to try it and I didn't know it would be that bad." she added when Isaac and Liam gawked at her in shock.

"Why can't you take the curse then? You're a what, fairy? Use your power." Derek said.

He was sitting on the huge table, his eyes filled with taunts as he stared at Tanya. 

"Derek, stop taunting her." Isaac growled.

"I can't, you dumbass wolf. The only one who can heal him is the witch." Tanya is seething with anger.

The rest of the pack seems to be worried for Derek. They have seen Tanya destroyed the light bulbs in the locker when she's irritated, and by Isaac's calm reaction they know how often it must've happened.

"Well, that's a bummer. What CAN you do actually?" Derek's usual way of insulting someday would bite him back, Stiles always thought. He didn't know it would be today.

They all jumped when they heard an explosion from the kitchen. It was on fire and Derek growled when he saw Tanya looked at him triumphantly. He turned into a werewolf form in a flash and jumped at her, which she successfully dodge. She put out her glowing hands, throwing him into a wall. The others are too occupied in the kitchen to stop them. Maria, who decided that the fight was ridiculous jumped in front of Tanya, hoping she would stop attacking Derek but knew she made a huge mistake when she saw Tanya's eyes. Tanya saw her a little too late, unable to stop whatever it is she's emitting towards Derek. Everyone stilled when they heard Malia's scream. Stiles was the first one to arrive at the scene, gaping at Malia's burned arm and bleeding legs. Derek who was taunting Tanya stopped in shock. Isaac saw Tanya's eyes flashed into several different colors in panic and guilt.

"What the hell did you do to her!" Stiles stormed towards Tanya.

"Is she okay?" Kira whispered to Scott.

"You monster!" Stiles cried out.

"Stop, she didn't mean it." Liam told him, only to be ignored.

"I- " She looked at Isaac and the rest of the pack before stepping back.

 

_'you did this! are you happy now!' the woman screamed, swinging her hand to her face._

_'mommy i didn't mean it.' 5 years old Tanya cried._

_'You monster. i should've killed you when I had the chance!' the man spats._

_'mommy I'm sorry.' she kept repeating while the person she called mother hit her._

_'I hate you. You disgusting monster.'_

_'STOP!' Tanya looked up in tears to see her grandmother in the front door, eyes red with fury._

 

"I didn't mean it." She kept mumbling to herself, shaking her head, tears falling down her cheeks.

"Tanya..." Isaac approached her, only to get thrown back by a force.

"Don't get near me." She looked at him and shook her head before sprinting out of the house.

"She's not a monster." Isaac growled in anger when he heard Stiles mumbled the word.

"Well she hurt Malia!" He retorted.

"You! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! You keep taunting her!" Isaac shouted at Derek.

"Me? I know what she is the moment she stepped inside my place. A fairy is a malicious creature. They are evil and will always be evil. See this? They gave me this because I stepped on their border." Derek showed a huge scar on his waist.

Isaac let out a bitter laugh and stared at every single person in the room.

"She was the one who told me to come back and see you guys. To trust you guys and ask for help instead of relying on just each other. She was so scared to see you because she thinks she's a monster. Last night she told me how happy she is to meet you guys. I can see the distrust in your eyes but she ignored it, so I didn't say anything. Do you know how that feels?" Isaac asked.

"Let's go get her." Liam spoke out after a long silence in the room.

Isaac nodded and both of them walked out of the room, hoping she's still within reach.

"I'm okay. You should get her and apologized." Malia let out a soft groan as she tried to heal herself.

"You're hurt." Stiles argues.

"I'll be fine. She won't." Malia looked at the opened door.

"Ugh. I'm so going to regret this." Derek groaned in frustration before bolting out to get her.

 

 

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are greatly appreciated!!! i would love to hear from you guys :)

Liam tried to run as fast as he can. He stopped after a few blocks, sniffing the air. Gone was the familiar sweet scent of his sister. He always thought she smelled like the forest and the ocean. He tried to inhale longer, trying to get a glimpse of her scent. His shoulder slouched in disappointment when the only scents he caught were the faint smells of human and his fellow werewolves. He sat down on the side of the road, his eyes closed. It has been a few years since the last time he saw his sister. And he can's even see her everyday before that. She's sick, their parents would always said. And he believed it. Tanya has always looks petite and fragile in his eyes so he never questioned their parents. Not even when he heard them arguing and filing a divorce. His eyes were fixated on a wild dandelion growing from the crack in the asphalt.

  
"She always gave me this, you know. It always looked beautiful and full. It looks like another weed without her power." He told Derek who has quietly sat next to him.

"I'm sorry. I.. My bad experience with fairies have clouded my judgement. I shouldn't have said those things." Derek said.

"She would tell me mother nature loves her. That's why every flowers she planted grew so beautifully." Liam quietly added before looking at Derek.

"Why do you hate fairies so much?"

"I crossed their path once. They were traveling to find a new place to stay. Werewolves' smell is not a pleasant smell to them, and they decided to take me out. They also want to know more about our kind. Cut me open. But I can heal quickly and I killed them." 

"Tanya wouldn't do that." Liam stared at the flower, pausing for a while.

"She took wounded animals back to our grandma's home and healed them. I don't know how she did it, but she always said there's magic in love and I would laugh because it sounds so.. cliche. I hope she changes your judgment towards fairies." He looked up at Derek who nodded.

"Isaac loves her." a female voice caused them to look up and find Lydia standing behind them.

"I know. She's pretty lonely." Liam nodded.

Lydia opens her mouth to say something before she fell on her knees, her eyes wide and her face paled. Derek quickly grabbed her arms, helping her up while Liam stared at her, alarmed.

"Something happened." Lydia breathed out, reaching for the flowers in Liam's hand.

"She's screaming. The witch is here. Isaac." She murmured, her eyes blank.

"They got her." Isaac just finished running around the block to get her scent.

 

 

 


End file.
